


Untitled

by Kendall_howlette



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25766239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendall_howlette/pseuds/Kendall_howlette
Summary: Anxiety sucks
Relationships: Annalise Keating/Tegan Price, went - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	Untitled

Tegan sat in the living room going over her current case. Annalise was putting away groceries in the kitchen. Tegan has been suck on the same paragraph for the last twenty minutes and felt her eyes going cross. She tossed the file onto the coffee table and exhaled loudly. Annalise came from the kitchen with a worried that expression. Tegan wasn’t her self lately and it was beginning to worry her. 

“You ok?” Annalise asked trying to keep her tone neutral. She watched Tegan close her eyes and sigh while nodding her head. 

“Got a headache.” Tegan deadpanned. Annalise could almost see the tension in her shoulders. It broke her heart to see her like this and she was even more hurt that she wouldn’t talk about it. Not that she was the queen of opening up but something upsetting her this much should be addressed. 

“The same one you’ve had for a few days?” Annalise walked up behind her and began to rub her shoulders her face tensed feeling how tight her muscles were. She kept up her ministrations when Tegan nodded her head. “Want to take a shower?” Tegan nodded again and slowly stood up. 

“Come with me.” Tegan said her voice barely above a whisper. Annalise nodded, took her hand and lead her to the bathroom. She helped her to sit on the closed toilet seat and was about to start her shower. “No. Bath” Annalise nodded and began to run her a bath complete with her favorite bath bomb. When she had filled the tub she gave Tegan a gentle kiss on her forehead and was turning to leave when Tegan grabbed her waist. “Together.” Annalise nodded her head and stripped down along with her and got in the tub she sighed as the jets hit her back. She helped her fiancée climb in and settle between her legs. Tegan leaned her head back and rested it on her shoulder with her eyes closed. 

“Babe you’re scaring me.” Annalise said softly while pouring warm water down her fiancées front. She felt her relax and repeated the action. 

“I’m sorry.” Tegan said to her before turning to kiss her softly. “I’m scared too.” 

“Feel like talking about it?” Annalise asked while rubbing her shoulders. 

Tegan tensed a little bit at the mention of talking about it. She knew she had to tell her what was on her mind. The took a deep breath and kissed her again to calm her nerves. She owed her an explanation.   
“Baby.......” she said softly “I’m freaking out. This is my best thing and I’m scared that once we get married it’ll change. It changed on me before and I can’t take that again. Especially from you. I wasn’t lying when I said I’m always going to need you.” She sank further into Annalise’s body. She loved how she fit there and how safe she felt. She hadn’t had a lot of comfort in her life. 

Annalise wrapped her arms around her and kissed the back of her head. She loved how she could wrap herself around Tegan and shield her. “Teagan, I’m scared too.” Annalise told her honestly. Tegan looked up at her still wrapped in her arms. “But with you I can do it. Because you make me better.” 

“Promise” Teagan asked her dark eyes looking up at her. Annalise kissed her softly. Annalise smiled when Tegan sighed into the kiss.

“Promise” Annalise reassured her. “Some things will change though.” 

“Like what?” Tegan asked softly she sighed again when Annalise began to massage the tension that was building in her shoulders again. 

“My last name..... I’ll have to cook more.... we both have to communicate more.” Annalise said softly. 

“I guess those aren’t bad things.” Tegan said softly. 

“I don’t think so.” Annalise agreed. In their time together Annalise learned that Tegan dealt with major anxiety. She learned to talk to her gently and just ride out the wave with her. Even if it meant ranking the best types of cookies at 2 am. She’d do it. She knew that those conversations had nothing to do with cookies she just needed someone to be in the moment with her. Not that she was immune to anxiety. She wasn’t a talker like Tegan was, she just wanted to be held. Tegan would always hold her until her breath steadied and for a while after that just so she knew she was there. She loved that she had someone there to just be still with her. They were imperfect individually but perfect for each other.

“We haven’t moved past engagement phase. It’s been a couple months now.” Tegan said getting up from the now Luke warm water. Annalise was in awe watching the water cascade down her body. 

“Yeah. What do you want to do baby?” Annalise asked getting up. Tegan’s breath caught seeing the water and dimmed lights making her skin glow. “You want a ceremony? I’m impartial to justice of peace.” 

“You want justice of peace?” Tegan asked quietly. She wouldn’t mind a ceremony but if baby wanted something easy that’s what she’d get. 

“I just want you and paper to prove it.” Annalise told her while grabbing her towel. 

“Then that’s what it’ll be.” Tegan said pulling her close to her. 

“Are you ok with that?” Annalise asked before kissing her forehead softly. Tegan closed her eyes enjoying her kiss. Annalise’s forehead kisses always seemed to calm her turbulent emotions. 

“What baby wants baby gets.” Tegan said before kissing her. Annalise went to the bedroom to turn down the sheets. Tegan climbed in bed sighing as the memory form molded to her body. Annalise was lotion on at her vanity and Tegan was watching her with hooded eyes.

“Anna....”

“Hmm”

“Come here.”


End file.
